


Исключение

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока на неделю исключают из школы за драку.</p><p>Авторы: Sectumsempra., Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исключение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: три рассказа о детстве и отрочестве наших Майкрофта и Шерлока.  
> Бета: Xenya-m

Шерлок стоял в сквере, за квартал от школы, и ревел. Разбитую губу щипало, из носа опять пошла кровь. На платке уже не осталось живого места, чтобы утереть глаза, и Шерлок запрокинул голову, зажимая переносицу и прикладывая платок к ноздрям.

До времени возвращения домой оставалось целых три часа. Нужно было решить, где их провести — синяки и ссадины, надорванный карман пиджака и две отсутствующие пуговицы делали вынужденную прогулку небезопасной: любой взрослый бы остановился и стал приставать с вопросами.

Ревел Шерлок не столько от обиды и боли, сколько от страха — страха расстроить маму, а главное — Майкрофта. Дело даже было не в драке, а в том, что его исключили из школы на неделю. Идиотское наказание — целая неделя каникул посреди учебного года. Майкрофта, конечно, оно бы расстроило, но каждый нормальный… обычный ученик только обрадовался бы возможности погулять.

Шерлок предпочитал не иметь с одноклассниками никаких дел, но, конечно, то, что происходило вокруг него, замечал. Например, недели две назад в классе зародился дурацкий интерес и началось повальное сравнение, у кого хозяйство больше. Это обсуждалось между уроками и стало предметом рисунков, передаваемых друг другу из-под парты. Двое из соучеников Шерлока умели неплохо рисовать, и их карикатуры походили на тех, кого они изображали без штанов. Рисунки валялись потом по всем мусорным корзинкам, и Шерлок не удержался и посмотрел. Из них следовало, что у Джеферсона больше, а у Нойкли вообще уже волосы растут, Крейк стеснялся показывать и закрывал лицо руками... ну и прочая ерунда. К Шерлоку всерьёз до сегодняшнего дня никто не лез ― так, намекали: «А ты, Холмс, когда покажешь?» ― «Да он не покажет, ему показывать нечего!» Шерлок делал вид, что не слышит. Дома он рассмотрел анатомический атлас во всех подробностях и пришёл к выводу, что показывать и вправду нечего. С другой стороны ― может, так и должно быть в девять-десять лет? Он уже почти созрел спросить Майкрофта об этом, но не знал, как начать, чтобы тот не всполошился и не вмешался прямо в школе. Но тут Шерлоку повезло ― четыре дня назад брат во время гребли перевернулся, простудился и сидел теперь дома, чихал над книгами.

Майкрофт учился в выпускном классе, и все без исключения учителя постоянно твердили Шерлоку: «А вот твой брат никогда...» Никогда не получал плохих отметок, не приходил на урок неподготовленным, никогда не дрался с одноклассниками... Насчёт драк — это точно.

Собственно, дело было так: после третьего урока шёл получасовой перерыв. Вот тут к Шерлоку наконец пристали семеро со своим «показывай давай, не ломайся!» Наверное, драться они не собирались, это правда, драться начал Шерлок, чтобы не зареветь, когда все одновременно начали над ним насмехаться. Проще подраться, чем показать, что тебе обидно. Так что после «да у него там вообще как у девчонки» он кинулся на Нойкли с кулаками, и, понятное дело, когда ты один против семерых, как бы хорошо ты не умел драться, ― тебе достанется. Странно, почему они убежали, наверное, что-то услышали, но, скорее всего, им показалось, потому что когда Шерлок поднялся с пола туалетной комнаты, рядом никаких взрослых не было. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, он увидел, что кровь шла не только из носа, но и из разбитой губы, так что скрыть ни от мамы, ни от Майки драку не удастся. Опять мама расстроится... Вдобавок ко всему, в пылу драки Шерлоку прилетело чьей-то коленкой в пах, а ещё ныло плечо, да и пиджак пострадал. Шерлок кое-как привёл себя в порядок и вышел в коридор. Урок уже начался... но самое печальное, что навстречу шёл мистер Браун, директор. Пройти мимо красного, встрёпанного ученика с разбитой губой он, конечно, не мог.

Выслушав в кабинете очередное «вот Майкрофт бы никогда», Шерлок только плечами пожал на вопрос «кто это сделал и почему?» Мистер Браун ― человек очень странный, честно говоря, ведь он наверняка понимал, что приличные люди на такие вопросы не отвечают, и, в конце концов, Шерлок уже три года учился в школе, когда он вообще ябедничал? Единственный вопрос, на который он честно ответил: «Кто первым начал?» Почему-то это ещё больше вывело директора из себя. Он заявил, что Шерлок издевается над ним, и что раз так — он того... ух ты ― исключает! На целую неделю!

Только выбравшись из школы, Шерлок задумался, что же теперь делать? То, что подрался, сразу видно, а вот про исключение говорить не хотелось. Почему отпустили раньше? Врач отпустил. Нет, про врача тоже не надо. Майкрофт запаникует и потащит ещё к семейному. А что с недельными каникулами? Например… в школе морят крыс. Неделю? Идиотство какое. Так… Он может прийти домой вовремя, может с утра уйти из дома как бы в школу, и вообще всю неделю вот так прогулять. И всё же, найдя иллюзорный выход из положения, Шерлок от боли и обиды не выдержал и разревелся.

Убедившись, что платок окончательно испорчен, кое-как остановив кровь, он сдался и решил идти домой. Мама пока на работе, а мимо брата, может, удастся прошмыгнуть, быстро переодеться и умыться.

Как можно тише открыв дверь и так же затворив её за собой, Шерлок, слегка пригнувшись, развернулся и уже собирался на цыпочках проследовать к лестнице, но внезапно замер. Даже ногу не сразу на пол поставил. Кому-то, может, было бы и смешно видеть это со стороны, но Шерлоку было не до смеха. Возле лестницы стоял Майкрофт и смотрел на него с немым укором. Во всяком случае, Шерлоку этот укор в глазах брата мерещился.

Надо было срочно объяснить своё появление так рано и в таком виде, и Шерлок уже почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что упал и ударился, но застыдился обманывать. Не сказать что-то он мог, но напрямую обмануть...

― Майки? — Шерлок выпрямился, как солдатик. — А ты чего не в постели? — Шмыгнул носом.

― Да вот как-то... настроения нет лежать.

Майкрофт покачал головой, глядя на брата. Но вообще-то это была не первая драка — с начала года пятая. И Шерлок не боялся, что его будут ругать, но брат что-то уж очень долго стоял на месте, о чём-то раздумывая, вместо того, чтобы сразу утешить. Наконец подошёл и обнял.

― Кто ж тебя так, господи?

Шерлок уткнулся ему в грудь и опять разревелся.

― Им тоже достааааалось!

Майкрофт только и мог что охнуть.

― Идём, дорогой, тебе надо умыться. — Он погладил Шерлока по волосам, а потом прибавил. — Пожалуй, я тебе ванну наполню. И голову надо помыть.

Ванна ― это, наверное, правильно: Шерлок весь взмок, да и в зеркало смотреть не надо ― понятно, на кого похож после крови, слёз и соплей, которые теперь оказались и на одежде брата.

― А что там... с волосами? Кровь... попала, да? Мне... не видно... было... ой, я тебя тут... испачкал... извини...

― Тебя как будто половина класса валяла по полу, и ты всю пыль собрал. Идём, надо привести тебя в порядок.

Майкрофт постелил на бортик ванны полотенце, чтобы Шерлок не наклонялся, и принёс из маминой ванной комнаты низенькую скамеечку.

― Садись и откинься. Начнём с головы, а всё остальное потом.

Шерлок снял рубашку и покосился на плечо. Не вывихнули, просто ушиб, но синяк уже наливался тот ещё, и, судя по всему, в паху такой же будет... вот чёрт... Голову Шерлоку брат всегда помогал мыть, с такими кудрями тот сам не справлялся. Но потом брат обычно из ванной выходил, всё-таки Шерлоку уже не пять лет. Майкрофт, взглянув на синяк, не стал сходу осматривать младшего, и Шерлок кое-как сел на скамеечку, стараясь не морщиться. Он никогда бы не признался, что обожал, когда ему мыли голову, хотя, возможно, что это нормально, но иногда вроде об обычных вещах говоришь, а всякие там… смеются. Сейчас он даже о боевых ранах забыл, разнежился, тем более у брата были тонкие и чувствительные пальцы. Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Майкрофта и увидел, что тот чуть улыбается, тоже поглядывая на него.

― Чего ты?

― Смотри не замурлычь.

― Я не кот, я тигр! Я напал на семерых и обратил их в бегство!

― На семерых? — брови Майкрофта поползли вверх. — За что?

― Ну... они хоть и идиоты, но знают, что охотиться на тигра поодиночке не выйдет. Думаешь, если бы их было двое-трое, они бы меня так смогли отделать?

― Не смогли бы, не сомневаюсь. Я спросил, почему ты полез в драку? Чего они от тебя хотели?

― Ты не расскажешь маме?

― Ты ведь знаешь, что нет.

― И... мистеру Брауну. Пожалуйста? А то... ну...

― Меньше всего такие дела касаются мистера Брауна, Шерлок. Если там не было ничего криминального.

― Да нет, ничего там криминального, я же не идиот. В общем... у нас в классе учатся дебилы... Майки, а ты мне памперсы менял, когда я был мелким? ― решил Шерлок зайти издалека.

― Э... ― Майкрофт запнулся, ― да… менял.

― А я внизу как все устроен? Ну, то есть, устроен как все, но... оно когда начинает расти нормально?

― Понятно… ― до Майкрофта дошло. — Пошёл период полового созревания. Любимое развлечение щенков — мериться причиндалами. У тебя там всё в порядке, Шерлок. Если помнишь, я тебя иногда вижу в плавках.

― Да я... ну смотрел тут... у нас, короче, в классе, как взбесились все ― показывают друг другу, сравнивают. Я у себя посмотрел ― что там сравнивать? ― непонятно... А эти сегодня привязались. Но драться начал я, ― честно признался Шерлок, ― они меня бить не собирались, дразнили только, штаны стянуть обещали, но, может, и не стянули бы...

― Ну, если слова не помогают… ― Майкрофт опять включил душ и стал вымывать из волос Шерлока вторую порцию шампуня, ― не скажу, что я одобряю драки… но иногда можно и кулаки пустить в ход.

― А какие слова им скажешь? ― спросил Шерлок. ― Мне ещё в прошлый раз мистер Браун говорил, что «Майкрофт бы решил всё миром». Но я не знаю, что говорить в таких случаях. Что у меня член размером с его мозги?

Майкрофт усмехнулся.

― С его извилины, точнее. Как вариант. Кхм… вообще ко мне тоже приставали когда-то. Думаю, все через это прошли. Но то, что я сказал, тебе не подходит. Ты вспыльчивый, а такие вещи надо говорить очень спокойным и холодным тоном. Так что лучше не спрашивай, да и не по возрасту тебе говорить такое.

― Эй, так не честно! ― возмутился Шерлок, досадуя, что не узнает секрет. А он и правда вспыльчивый, держать себя в руках не сумеет точно. Почему-то мистер Браун никак не может понять, что они с братом разные. А, может, директор прав? Может, пора становиться таким же, как брат? ― Майки, а ты в девять лет уже был таким же, как сейчас? Я не очень помню.

― В каком смысле ― таким же? Таким серьёзным и скучным занудой? — Майкрофт рассмеялся, осторожно выжал из кудрей Шерлока воду и замотал ему голову полотенцем. — Выпрямляйся. Что морщишься? Тебе, случайно, в пах не заехали?

― Заехали... Ты не зануда, не выдумывай, я говорю ― таким же... спокойным? Ты бы не стал реветь полчаса в сквере, перед тем как сунуться домой.

― В твоём возрасте у меня случались другие поводы для слёз. — Майкрофт ополоснул ванну. ― Так. В горячей воде тебе лежать не стоит. Надо бы к врачу, даже если ты сам до дома дошёл и у тебя нет острых болей. Когда будешь принимать душ, посмотри, не припухли ли яички. Потом холод приложим. Мойся по-быстрому.

― Не надо к врачу, ― Шерлок невольно поежился: представить себе Майкрофта плачущим он не мог вообще, но о чём брат говорит, он понимал и решил не переспрашивать. Приняв душ, он вытерся, замотался в висевший тут широкий махровый халат и пошёл к брату в комнату. Тот, конечно, уже переоделся и лежал на своей постели поверх одеяла, рядом валялась книга по истории. Шерлок влез к нему и приткнулся рядом.

― Ничего там нет... ну то есть, синяк есть, но они немного выше попали. Пройдёт, в общем. Губа больше болит. Сильно заметно?

― Заметно. Но ничего, скоро заживёт. А ты бы не цеплял от меня насморк, дорогой.

А это мысль ― заразиться, заболеть и остаться дома на законных основаниях! Вот только простуда ― она и есть простуда... Хотя, может, Майкрофт и не заподозрит ничего? Сейчас Шерлок скажет, что простуда не заразная, а завтра с утра пожалуется на головную боль и что там ещё... Он поближе придвинулся к брату.

― Ты не заразный. И вообще... подумаешь. Болеть одновременно даже хорошо. Можно целыми днями о чём-нибудь говорить... когда ещё такое удастся? Вот закончишь год ― и уедешь...

― Придётся, дорогой. Это всё-таки колледж. Но ты ведь большой, на тебя маму можно будет оставить?

Шерлок пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, его другое волновало.

― Ты что... даже приезжать не будешь?! Майки?

― Ну что ты? Господи! Я уж думал, такие вещи у нас по умолчанию. — Майкрофт тихонько потёрся носом о его влажные кудри.

Шерлок вспомнил, какой учинил скандал, когда мама хотела года четыре назад перевести Майкрофта в продвинутую школу-пансион. Сейчас так уже, конечно, не получится...

― А мне нельзя с тобой? Там ведь тоже есть школы... куда ты там поступишь, в Оксфорд или в Кембридж?

― В Оксфорд. Чисто теоретически можно, наверное. Но ведь это полный пансион. Если я стану приезжать домой, навещать тебя, так мы будем проводить вместе даже больше времени.

Шерлок уже был согласен даже на пансион, лишь бы поближе. Но, наверное, брат прав, и если он станет приезжать...

― А если ты не сможешь приезжать, то узнаешь там про школу? Пусть хоть и пансион, плевать. Я... не хочу оставаться без тебя. Как я без тебя жить-то буду?

― О боже. — Майкрофт крепко обнял его. — Ты мой мальчик.

Всё равно уедет, Шерлок это понимал. И останется он один... только эти... придурки будут рядом, ну и мама, которая всё время на работе... и вообще, мама ― не брат, с ней дружить не станешь, ей даже рассказать всё нельзя... правда, он и Майкрофту не всё рассказал, но как сообщить, что его исключили? Брат вон даже больной занимается... А директор… Шерлок вспомнил, как его отчитывал мистер Браун: «Вот Майкрофт бы никогда...»

― Как у тебя получается? То есть ты ведь не дружишь с ними, правда? С одноклассниками? А мистер Браун говорит ― у Майкрофта полно друзей. Почему я не такой?

― Не дружу. Просто поддерживаю нормальные отношения. У меня нет друзей, кроме тебя и мамы.

― У меня не получается поддерживать нормальные отношения с дебилами.

― Они не все дебилы, уверяю тебя. Они просто соответствуют своему возрасту. Кто-то, может, дебилом и останется, но большинство, повзрослев, станут вполне обычными, неплохими людьми. И каждый будет хорош на своём месте.

― Майки, они жуют бумагу и плюют ею друг в друга, а потом радуются, если попали. А уж если попали в задницу ― вообще восторг. Если из таких вырастают обычные люди, значит, все люди ― дебилы. Не хочу быть обычным!

Майкрофт почему-то рассмеялся.

― А ты и так необычный. Но понимаешь, надо более спокойно относиться к таким вещам, что ли. Потому что мало быть необычным, Шерлок, надо ещё свою необычность сохранить. Между прочим, Энштейна в школе тоже считали дебилом. Он, конечно, бумажками не плевался, но учился отвратительно. А твои одноклассники ведут себя вполне по возрасту.

― Сохранить? А куда она денется? На этих-то мне плевать, мне-то друзья не нужны, у меня есть ты. Если им нравится быть идиотами, я ничем им помочь не смогу. Но как спокойно относиться, когда они... раздражают? Бывает, мне за целый день до вечера слова не с кем сказать...

― Понимаю, дорогой. Но переводить тебя на ступень вперёд — тоже не выход. Ты знаешь, у нас в школе есть вполне неплохие учителя, с которыми можно поговорить.

― Я знаю, что говорят учителя, всегда одно и то же. «Вот Майкрофт бы на твоем месте...» Если бы я тебя так сильно не любил, меня бы это ужасно злило... наверное. Я и сам понимаю, что не могу быть таким, как ты.

― И слава богу. Представляешь, что было бы? Это как разговаривать с зеркалом. А так мы хорошо друг друга дополняем, и хотя у нас заметная разница в возрасте, мы ещё и друзья. Ты вот мне рассказываешь всё, что с тобой происходит, ничего не скрываешь…

Шерлоку снова стало стыдно — даже в носу защипало. Он и так всё время думал, что обнимает брата вовсе не потому, что хочет на самом деле заразиться... а тут ещё это. «Ничего не скрываешь». А он собрался завтра с утра то ли якобы заболеть, то ли уйти бродить куда-то... и кто он после этого? Вот Майкрофт узнает про обман и перестанет с ним дружить, и что тогда делать? Шерлок прикусил губу, чтобы не заплакать снова, но забыл, что она разбита.

― Ой...

Ну и пусть Майкрофт думает, что он ревёт от боли. Всё-таки не так стыдно. И ведь брат его проделки скрывает от мамы, и при этом говорит, что с ней дружит — как же это?

― Больно?

Майкрофт и так его обнимал, а тут стал покачивать, как маленького, и гладить по голове. Шерлок только помычал брату в шею. Вот как теперь признаться? Его жалеют, а он обманывает. И почему сразу не сказал? Брат его теперь разлюбит, и правильно сделает.

― Майкрофт... а ты меня всегда будешь любить? — решил он спросить на всякий случай.

― Всегда, мой дорогой.

― А если я что-нибудь очень плохое сделаю?

― Всё равно.

Шерлок крепко зажмурился, ещё крепче стиснул руки и скороговоркой прошептал брату в ухо:

― Я тебе побоялся сказать... меня сегодня мистер Браун исключил на неделю.

― Тише, ты меня так задушишь, милый. Я знаю. Директор мне звонил.

― Ты не сер... звонил? Вот гад, ещё и нажаловался! Майки, прости меня. Я не хотел ничего от тебя скрывать, я просто не хотел тебя расстраивать, честное слово! ― Шерлок отпустил брата, уселся на постели и возмущённо принялся жестикулировать. ― А директор... такой же дебил, как его ученики!

― Нельзя так говорить о мистере Брауне! Он отвечает за твою жизнь, пока ты в школе, и когда ты пошёл домой раньше, чем нужно, он позвонил, чтобы предупредить. Это его обязанность! — отчеканил Майкрофт.

― Я пошёл, потому что он меня выставил. Нашёл наказание ― домой отправить, как же! Сто лет бы я не ходил в эту дурацкую школу! А он... я знаю, если бы это был ты, он бы не стал звонить, знал, что ты сам всё расскажешь, а от меня он всё равно ничего хорошего не ждёт и ябедничает на меня, вот!

― Да, мистер Браун, кажется, ошибся с выбором наказания, ― холодно промолвил Майкрофт.

― Плевал я на его наказания. Меня только твоё мнение волнует... ну и мамино. А ты... меня теперь презирать будешь?

― Что за вздор? Ты всего лишь ведёшь себя, как обиженный ребёнок. И не хочешь думать, не хочешь слушать, что тебе говорят.

Шерлок немного остыл, сообразив, что теперь брат по-настоящему сердит.

― Ругай, я заслужил, я же признаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я не сказал сразу, потому что боялся, что ты будешь меня ругать. Понимаешь?

― Я знаю, что не поэтому. Я тебя ругаю за другое.

― А за что?

― Я тебя постоянно учу одному и тому же: умей мыслить. Отключай ненужные эмоции: злость, страх, обиду ― и мысли логически.

― Я... а о чём тут мыслить было?

― Мистер Браун не стал звонить маме на работу, чтобы её не волновать. Он позвонил мне, потому что знает, что ты ко мне прислушиваешься. Это уже характеризует его не как дебила. Я уже сказал, и подчёркиваю ещё раз — это его обязанность: звонить родным учеников, если тех в наказание исключают из школы. Он позвонил сразу же, как только ты вышел из его кабинета. Как я был одет, Шерлок, когда ты увидел меня внизу?

― Ну... ты был одет. Не в халате. В туфлях, ― вспомнил Шерлок. Да, он же болеет, должен был ходить в носках и тёплых шлепанцах... ― В свитере... я его ещё перепачкал...

― Я собирался идти тебя искать.

― Я уже понял... а я собирался пойти гулять... три часа... чтобы прийти вовремя...

― Но за это не ругаю. Это как раз понятно.

Майкрофт привстал и уложил брата.

― Тем не менее мистер Браун едва не достиг своей цели. Ты всё-таки чувствовал себя виноватым.

― Только не за то, в чём он меня обвинял... Но честно, Майки, ну а что я мог сделать? Он меня исключил за то, что я ему не ответил, кто и что от меня хотел. Вот только не говори, что надо было всех сдать!

― Нет, ты правильно поступил. А маме я расскажу, разумеется. Без подробностей. Но она должна знать, что ты неделю будешь дома, со мной.

― Она спросит ― из-за чего драка была... ― тут до Шерлока дошло, что его ждёт, и он расплылся до ушей. ― Неделю дома с тобой! Я подарю мистеру Брауну котёнка на Рождество! ***

Майкрофт рассмеялся.

― Я же сказал, мамулю я подготовлю. Она не спросит. Но ты будешь заниматься дома, учти.

― Только не литературой! Буду, буду. Чем скажешь. Я тебе буду чай заваривать, и чем там надо ещё лечить... Но всё равно странное это наказание, ну, согласись, Майкрофт, оно для таких, как ты... с прицелом на Оксфорд. А для нормаль... для остальных, вот для меня ― ну какое это наказание? Разве что кого пороть станут... но вряд ли уж всех подряд? Меня пороть точно никто не стал бы. Мистер Браун это понимает же.

― Мистер Браун понимает. Он понимает, что ты любишь меня и маму, и не захочешь нас огорчать. На то и было рассчитано. Смысл такого взыскания в том, чтобы наказуемый переживал, что он разочаровал своих родных. Но боюсь, мистер Браун не понимает масштабов того, как мы с мамой тебя балуем, ― улыбнулся Майкрофт.

― Ну и хорошо, что не понимает, а то не было бы у нас недели вдвоём!

Вечера Шерлок ждал уже практически успокоенный. Когда внизу щёлкнул замок и Майкрофт пошёл встречать мать, он выскользнул на лестницу и, скорчившись, притаился в засаде, подслушивая начало разговора.

― Привет, мамуль, ― заговорил Майкрофт тем особым мягким тоном, каким всегда разговаривал с ней. — Ты только не волнуйся…

― Что он опять натворил? Привет, дорогой.

«Опять целуются», ― проворчал Шерлок, слыша характерный звук.

― Ничего страшного. Давай сумку.

― Это на кухню. Если Шерлок ничего не взорвал и сам не покалечился, то всё в порядке. Но пойдём, ты мне расскажешь.

Они ушли, а Шерлок сел на пол, вытянул ноги и довольно вздохнул. Майкрофт мамулю точно умаслит. Он это умеет. Да и всё равно — ведь целая неделя впереди! А этому Нойкли Шерлок ещё устроит весёлую жизнь.

*** Примечание: смысл поговорки - "Я подарю человеку то, о чём он мечтает, но как-нибудь потом".


End file.
